Feeling the Fates
by Hirame
Summary: *yaoi and AU*Heaven and Hell's war starts stretching either side's options.. maybe finally making the mortal realm their indirect battleground. Not your typical demons=angels story but it is. Pls. read intro inside so you won't get lost. R&R kudasai.
1. The Intro and Character profiles

Disclaimer: I am saying this ONCE. I do not own and earn. I merely write.

**A/N:** *sigh* My **first** Yu-Gi-Oh fic so don't be too cruel, ne? Anyway, I wasn't really planning on making a fic under this category before, but I just found the characters too cute. Especially our beloved series baby, Yugi. I like Yami and Seto a lot too.

Warnings:

[1] This is an **AU** fic. Hear that? **A BIG AU fic**. It will have **Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and Seto/Jou.**

[2] I **do not want any flames complaining about this being yaoi and whatever**. If you flame this for that, then right now, I am telling you that you are displaying utter stupidity so save yourself before it's too late. READ THE WARNINGS ON THE SUMMARY BEFORE READING.

[3] Any other **flames concerning other stuffs or personal comments are WELCOMED**. So don't be shy. I'm not a meanie and I accept mistakes. But please remain from commenting something that will make me reply 'baka' to you.

[4] If you found anything **offensive, please tell me**. (eg. The fic has the same title as yours etc.)

[5] **Read and review** kudasai. It helps any author by a whole lot even though you didn't say much.

[6] **Arigatou** and enjoy reading. Rating's not permanent.

An introduction to the characters: Some would be older than usual age bracket…

Yugi – 18 years old. (126 years) 

                   Yugi is our main character. A demon who serves as the second highest ranking official next to the Lord of Hell himself (Pegasus) since he is his right hand. Strangely enough, he is an odd one. First of all, he possesses feathered angel wings even though it is still color black. Second, despite being very powerful, he doesn't want meaningless bloodshed or war making him the epitome of a REAL angel. -_- In the future, he and Ryou would be sent to earth to find Yami for the revival of Hell's Savior. Of course, posing as a high school student ^_^. Now you all know that he will fall for Yami at some point, right? But unbeknownst to them and even Yugi himself, he is holding a secret that can turn everyone's life upside down…

Ryou- 18 years old. (126 years) 

                   Supposedly twin brother of Yugi in this AU fic (Don't ask about the looks ~_~ Just read…) He stands as the left hand signifying that even though he is Yugi's twin, he poses on a lower rank. (Imagine if you have a girl-boy twin, he is the girl ^^;) His powers near or even equals Yugi's if he wanted to. Being overprotective of his brother, they usually go on missions together. On his part, despite looking innocent, he can kill if pushed, unlike Yugi. He will later fall for the palace war strategist, Bakura.

Kaiba- 22 years old (154 years) 

                   The first of the 3 demon generals leading demon soldiers to war. At first, he will have an interest to Yugi, making him a secret love enemy to Pegasus… until Jou comes up that is, he will have a change of heart. He will be sent later on to be the guardian of Yugi and Ryou while they try to find Yami.

Jou –18 years old. (126 years) 

                   The right hand angel of Heaven. Taking the information that Heaven's Savior is currently on earth, he was sent to locate and bring him/her back to Heaven. This leads him to Domino High as he poses as another high school student. He goes for Seto in the future ^_^~

Yami- 21 years old (147 years minus the years he lived before he was banished) 

                   Yami was once a powerful demon of a certain clan/race that is presently extinct. The clan he came from had the power to awaken Hell's Savior. Unfortunately, YEARS ago, due to his beliefs like Yugi's, he angered the past Lord of Hell resulting of him being banished from the dark realm and lived as a human mortal… Years later, Yugi is sent out to find him.

Bakura- 21 years old (147 years) 

                   Our lovable, temperamental, war strategist of Hell. ^_^ Aside from being a war strategist, he also takes the position of being the 2nd general. After going through a period of self-denial, he finally accepted the fact that he's in love with Ryou. But he's not so sure about what the other feels…

Pegasus- God, do you *have* to know?? ~_~ 

                   Lord of Hell. _WARNING: The Pegasus here isn't so… what do you call it? Bastardized? ^_^; He's still the big pervert but he's a little bit more considerate here and at least a better leader than his late father _He has this crush/fetish on Yugi, which makes the boy, despite his loyal nature, wary at him sometimes. He is still the vain guy that he is, and soon will be the cause for Yami's…

Anzu AKA. Hell's Savior- She's already an old hag. Hello~ she's been sleeping… 

                   The dark realm won't need to look for her unlike Heaven. She is constantly asleep but won't wake up unless one of the Ren clan members wakes her up (which is Yami). She's a big pain in the a**, and falls disgustingly in love with Yami, much to his and Yugi's dismay…

Any questions before reading? Then state it in a review or e-mail me. If none, then proceed to chapter one. If you don't like it at this point, no one is stopping you from turning back.

**-Hirame-**


	2. Rei ::The Prologue::

Authoress' remarks:

Welcome to the prologue.

                YEAR 2003. Whereas mortals were living in blissful ignorance, they were still fed with stories. Stories that might be classified as superstition? No? Religion? It never mattered. All they knew is that it only requires common sense that good fights evil. That when there is Heaven and then there is Hell. That when there were angels, there were demons. That there was a God and there was Satan.

                That was all elders ever teach in school right? Since nothing was ever witnessed to prove them, it mattered little if all of these were true or not. 

They have it good. Very good indeed because right under this moment, while they only have the task of either attending education or going to their respective jobs, Heaven and Hell was engaging on their war for dominance. Casualties upon casualties, this battle has stretched itself for 100 years now, this year being the hundredth. Becoming tired and agitated, both sides consequently and surprisingly, decided at the same time and age to put an end to it by calling upon their 'Savior'.

                Whoever obtains their Savior first has victory guaranteed on their side by only one method: the Savior uses his/her/its powers to completely obliterate the enemy.

And now, it's only a matter of time.

The race has begun.


	3. Ichi ::The Yin and the Yang::

A/N:  Gomen, but I see that you are right. Actually, when I posted this up yesterday, I didn't even expect a few reviews before I got to the first chap since I admit, I didn't put almost anything about the story aside from the bios and the super short prologue. Forgive me. So I think I have to release the first chapter at least for some entertainment, ne? 

Thanks to:

Wolf of Avalon: You don't seem to like Anzu that much… ^^ Glad for you. Thank you for being the first reviewer. Abi: Haha, too many 'really's. ^_^ Arigatou and I'm sorry for not putting up at least the first chap. My bad. Yami's Tenshi: Hahaha, now you have too many 'I like it' ^_^;; So you are the second one who said something about the short story thing. Again, gomen. Here's the first chap to make it up. 

Read on and if you still like it, I might release the second chap. For now, it's sleeping in my computer until I post it up.

Feeling the Fates 

Ichi [The Yin and Yang]

By Hirame

                   Blue, violet and pink thunders graced the perpetually ominous skies, as they take it upon themselves to hit the rocky plains below them to meet their quick demise before they were reborn once again for the same task. But amidst all these dangerous and barren surroundings, a strong 'capital city' stood tall in the middle. Protected by a very strong magical barrier, inside was a different predicament. Nature's best became an understatement as like the darkness outside was continuous, the artificial night and even day inside was likewise perpetual. Homes and buildings of intricate designs shimmered in its glory.

It was as if it wasn't Hell, or the dark Realm as they commonly call it, we are talking about.

                   In contrast of the normally hideous tales about them, demons in reality roamed around in quite a glamorous fashion albeit a bit dark in preference. Looking perfectly like humans, the only way to tell them apart is their ultimately pale and unblemished coloring, the common blackness of their eye coloring and their sleek pointed ears. Their hair coloring is also within a specific selection, as angels took after lighter ones such as white or blonde, they took after darker ones like black or brown. 

                   However, that historical description was broken the moment when two twins were born exactly 126 years ago. If the demons thought that their ruler was exceptionally different because of his white hair, then it was nothing compared to these two children. It was actually an eerily funny situation if they weren't so shocked. A demon even mouthed 'Oh my GOD!', earning him blasphemous looks from other demons.

                   The first born possessed silky pure white strands and brown eyes while the second, born after a minute, had tri-colored hair, which consists of black, red, and blonde bangs. It was really peculiar. But if the most captivating thing about the first one was only the hair, then the second one's his amazing lavender eyes. No one ever had that and it was rare even for the mortals who had different selections of hair and eye color. The only one who had natural violet eyes before was that famous woman they called Elizabeth Taylor -_-.

                   The first one was named Ryou. Weeks after his birth, the most famous talk of the realm was how much he resembled their war strategist Bakura. The only difference was that his brown eyes told volumes of innocence in them. It was definitely weird. And his choice of clothing was questionable too as he grew up. He preferred WHITE, which made him look *more* like an angel.

                   As for the second one, he was named Yugi. Demons thought he looked familiar enough but it never crossed their minds as to whom he looked a lot like. Now, if Ryou's eyes told volumes of innocence, then Yugi's lavender orbs told a whole library of innocence. (**A/N:** Pardon me… *cough*) It was as if he was mistakenly put into the dark realm.

                   But as years passed by, looks became of no importance. At least compared to the power everyone sensed inside of them. And by the time both were 56 years old (AKA. 8 years in human count), they are well trained and suited enough to become generals if only there wasn't a law stating that a demon cannot serve yet unless they were at least 84 years of age at minimum.

70 years later, we see a figure with strikingly purple eyes standing in the palace's open hallway just above the garden view…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mou… where did he go now… 

                   Resounding footsteps echoed through the empty halls as a young white haired demon gracefully covered each corner and room without a sound, looking for a certain somebody. Urgency marring his usually calm face, he found who he was looking for in the most predictable places. He gave himself a mental slap. Sensing his arrival, the one he searched for smiled, not turning his head to look at him.

"It's pretty around this time, ne Ryou?" The older one looked at his twin fondly.

"That's what you say whenever I find you here in the morning, in the afternoon or during times like tonight." 

"I do?" came the innocent reply.

"Aa. But as always, I'll give you my usual answer… It *is* pretty."

"…hmnm…"

"Hahaha… come on, Yugi. Lord Pegasus summoned all officials into the Main Cell."

                   At this statement, Yugi finally turned around, giving his brother a curious glance. Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"…What? Do you know something?"

"…"

"Yugi?"

"You know…"

"Yes?"

                   Ryou by then was feeling a bit restless. He knew there were times when Yugi had accidental visions in connection to what is to be that is why he had earned a title as semi-seer. "Yugi?" he repeated. Within a few seconds, the smaller one's serious face broke into a big cute grin.

"We really *are* twins! I can't believe we're wearing the same thing *again*! ^_^"

Ryou face faulted. ~_~; "Wh-what??"

"Look *^-^*" Yugi fully turned to him and stretched his arms out for a better look.

                   Truly, they *were* wearing the same thing, much to Ryou's amazement. While he was wearing a long sleeved black turtleneck, fitted black slacks and black boots; over it long sleeveless white robe up to his ankles with ancient light blue writings on the hems and black leather as a waist belt, and wrapped around his head and neck was a long silvery silk cloth that went along his back to his arms like a scarf so he carried it to prevent the material from touching the ground, (**A/N:** Wheeze. That was long…) Yugi wore the same thing except he wore white turtleneck, white fitted leather pants, black boots, a long gray robe with ancient violet writings on the hem and white leather as a waist belt. A long black silk concealed most of his head like a hood, wrapped once around his neck that fell on his back like a cape, with his arms trapping it like a shawl like what Ryou is doing to prevent the same thing. (**A/N**: God, repeating something like that again… -_-)

                   For the finishing touches, silver jewels bearing diamonds adorned Ryou's forehead, neck, both his wrists, waist and both his ankles. It was same with Yugi, just replacing diamonds with amethyst and silver with gold. 

                   The only thing they have in common was the bloodstone earring they wore on their ears. Ryou was wearing one on his left ear and Yugi was wearing half of the pair on his right, signifying that they are closely bonded as twin brothers. Their mother, who died long before and leaving them to the care of her father, gave the earrings to them.

Ryou's face twitched.

"Mou, Yugi. Now's not the time to comment about those things. We are needed immediately. Let's go."

"*giggle* Really, Ryou. I'm sure we can afford to be late even for just 5 minutes ^_^"

"Yugi, we *are* late already. As a matter of fact, we are 30 minutes late since you had to let me find you."

" Ah! Hontou?? M-maa, I guess Lord Pegasus won't mind too much. XD"

"Don't push Pegasus-sama, Yugi. ~_~"

"Bleh! But you know it's true. ^^ It gives me the creeps but he can't stay angry with me, ne? 1 ^_~"

"Hai hai ^^;"

"Desho? ^___^ Then let's not waste time and teleport already."

"Aa. Iku."

TBC…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Well now. That's what I call S_H_O_R_T. But it took care of the opening anyway so **read and review** kudasai ne. I would love ya for the rest of my life if you did. 

[1] Yes yes, Yugi is supposed to be so innocent to the point of density but I bet even you would know if your lord had an inclination towards you if you catch him touching you're a** a couple of times, right? ^_^ And before you say anything, YES. I do think Pegasus is a big PERVERT.

-Hirame-


	4. Ni ::The Task and Plan::

Ni- two 

_-sama- pertaining to someone ranking higher

Iya- no

Gomen(asai)-sorry

Feeling the Fates 

Ni [The Task and Plan]

By Hirame

                   In a matter of seconds, they appeared inside an enormous enclosed room that stretched about 25 feet high. Being made of thick concrete that has been magically tainted to prevent its' destruction by either outside forces or time itself, there was none to little chance of light seeping through for illumination or even for small bugs or insects to crawl inside and live. The air proved to be musky, thick and unused.

                   But despite its physical architecting, the surface inside was grand. Gold sheets, sculpted to have small but visible ancient messages and arts, layered high, towering walls. Some may have recent Egyptian history written in it to commemorate the also recent interest of the new underworld ruler, Pegasus. Straining one's eye, there can be more to the surroundings inside the darkness of the chamber. However, people do not go there to tour for two reasons. One, only high demon officials get the power and permission to teleport inside since there was no entrance and two, the huge aesthetic chamber was only used as a passage way. Not for appreciation purposes.

                   The room was wide, yes, but it is also lengthy, following a straight course in the middle bordered by large ivory pillars to a large door. As everything was dark, the only path that was lighted for guidance was the long red velvet carpet leading to our two protagonist's destination.

The Main Cell.

"Whaaaaaa!!! ^___________^" Yugi stretched his arms, his mild voice echoing through the whole room.

Ryou merely blinked and looked at him, nose wrinkling in response to their arrival.

"ACHOO!" the white haired bishie sniffled once and brought his silver cloaking to cover his mouth for a while. "Is it me or did it just become chilly in here?"

"Ryou, we are… um… who-knows-where (**A/N**: ---_______---;;;) and since the heat can't penetrate, then it is unquestionably very cold here… ACHOO!! _.

"*sigh* Come on. Looks like I'm affecting you too and I know you are not the type who notices temperature changes."

"*sniff* Yeah. You're sensitive though, Ryou. I think I *am* catching your cold." Ryou pouted.

"I just sneezed, Yugi. And I don't get sick and neither do you so stop whining."

"Meanie."

"Quick! We are so dead!"

"Hey! Ow! Let go! ;_;"

                   Ryou grabbed his arm and teleported the both of them in front of the door. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't really a door. The entrance was actually alive and currently staring down at them with its crimson eyes. Crimson because the blood of the lost souls kept on running down from it endlessly.

"Good day, Diablos." Ryou curtly greeted the hazy black entity that serves as the entrance. The Soul Sucker peered down at them, its mouth forming a grim smile.

"Ahh… Lords Ryou and Yugi… late as usual? …Do enter…the other Lords and Generals are waiting inside…" The voice was low and hoarse but it hissed smoothly like a serpent.

"My bad, D." Yugi blushed in embarrassment as the almost ghostly figure of a door smiled and became liquid of texture, allowing them to pass. Only the cheery demon ever dared to give the Soul Sucker a nickname for fun and in return, the undead creature didn't mind at all, taking a liking to the two boys.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Dammit! They're late! AGAIN!!"

                   The infuriated voice boomed for everyone to hear along with a banging of the table as the angry one stood and paced the room impatiently, long maroon layered robes sweeping the marble floor

"Bakura, sit down, stop shouting and shut up. You're making me dizzy and that's no way to talk to our superiors despite their age." A colder voice spoke up. Narrowed brown eyes glared back at clear hardened blue.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Kaiba. You know as well as I do that this meeting is important! Besides-, Bakura sat down heavily and slumped back on his chair for the nth time while giving the stoic brown haired man a defeated look, " don't you get tired of them being late ALL the time??" Kaiba remained silent for a while before giving his own worried sigh.

"Don't mind it so much, Bakura. It's not like something has happened to them. After all, they have higher ranking than us. Remember that."

"I'm not worried!"

"Both of you settle down. Actually, they are not late at all." This time, it was Pegasus who spoke up. Bakura's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"But my Lord, the meeting was scheduled 30 minutes ago."

"Hm? Oh yes. That. Well, I expected them to be late again anyway so I told everyone to meet 30 minutes earlier." 

"So…"

"So that way, they'll only be 5-10 minutes late at the most." Pegasus nonchalantly drawled as he took the papers in his hand and skimmed thru it.

"And speaking of the devil…" Kaiba immediately stood up and was followed by Bakura; Pegasus merely waiting.

                   At the entrance, two bodies of black and white emerged. The brown-haired and brown-eyed demons as well as the others bowed their heads in a quick nod of respect, blush-free, as everyone does to a higher-ranking demon in their realm. For their part, Yugi and Ryou paid their respects to Pegasus in the same way Kaiba and Bakura did.

"Yugi-sama. Ryou-sama." Kaiba paused, thinking if he even had the right to say what he wanted to say. "You're late."

Yugi blinked cutely and clapped his hands together under the black silk cloth covering his arms, smiling a little and winking his right eye.

" Sorry, Seto. It was my fault. Ryou said he searched for me for half an hour."

"I-Iya… I didn't mean to reprimand you or anything…"

" Hm?" Yugi tilted his head slightly, still looking at him, which earned Kaiba a pink tinge on his cheek for a second. However, Pegasus immediately noticed this and grimaced silently, cutting off the conversation.

"Yugi, Ryou. Take your seats so we can start." He said almost sweetly which the older twin knew was completely directed to his brother. Ryou rolled his eyes when he was sure his face was out of sight.

"Oh, and Ryou."

Eep.

"Don't do that again." 

"E-eto, gomenasai. It won't happen again." Ryou sweatdropped. Damn that all-seeing left eye of his! _

"You are pardoned.", was the only reply before the man turned back to whatever he was reading. Ryou knew Pegasus couldn't hurt him anyway. First, his powers along with his twin still cannot be scaled so it's dangerous and the second reason was obvious.

He was Yugi's beloved *twin* brother. He wouldn't dare.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pegasus cleared his throat, catching the attention of all the people inside, including some rarely invited leaders and a couple of rich demon nobles.

"The reason why I summoned you all today is that I, along with the Circle of Council have reached a decision, which might change the course of this war…" he trailed off but before he could continue, Bakura stood up and excused himself.

"What is it?"

"Pegasus-sama, excuse me while I receive an important message from one of my men supervising the battle ground."

"Is it grave?"

"Let's pray to Ra that it's not much…"

"…"

                   Bakura opened a small portal and at once, a hand holding a telegram reached inside to give him the parchment. Closing it after, he began to read, eyes narrowing dangerously as he sighed and sat back down with an irritated expression.

"Bakura?" Ryou immediately inquired.

"…After a century of war… I seems that… we are slowly but surely starting to lose the war, my lord…"

"What??!" Pegasus glowered, fist clenching. The other leaders seemed shocked as well, Seto closed his eyes calmly, Ryou's features told unrest and Yugi's held worry for those on the battlefield. Ryou's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Pegasus-sama, please allow us to go and take this matter into our own hands."

"And what are you implying?" Bakura growled at the impossible request because deep inside, he'd be worried to death if this were considered. As for Seto, he looked slightly horrified with the idea.

"I'm saying that don't you think it's time that we support our troops by fighting by their side?? Just like what Heaven is obviously doing?" Bakura cursed under his breath and Pegasus looked at his left hand demon.

"As much as you can help, I remind you once again Ryou, that you and Yugi are my personal officials. On top of your duties is being there to protect me at all times, being the Lord of the Dark realm and I will not consider putting both of you into harm's way. Am I understood?"

"…" Ryou angrily sat down and remained silent, Yugi looking at him sadly across the long table.

"Demo, Pegasus-sama, I do think Ryou has a point." The innocent one spoke, looking up at the man beside him.

"Yugi…?" Ryou looked at the tri-colored haired teen.

"It will really help the soldiers gain upper hand and boost their morale…Besides, Ryou and I can protect ourselves just fine, Pegasus-sama-

"Yugi. For the last time, I won't settle putting you, or your brother, in that… that filth where bodies pile, blood reeks and where you can get hacked by a no-good angel!" He finished, noting that the boy and probably some demons in the room are looking at him like he was a lunatic.

"Okay, fine. Maybe not hacked or even get neared to but still…" he muttered. "Look. As Lord of Hell, I command you to stay put by my side and not to utter such nonsense for as long as this meeting is held. And that goes for you too." He pointed at the white haired demon at his left.

"Hai, Pegasus-sama." Both spoke in unison.

"Well, now that we have all heard about Hell's situation via Bakura, it looks like the decision that I was talking about earlier is more crucial, and needed, than before."

"…!" Yugi's eyes widened as he surprised everyone by suddenly jerking up, wide purple eyes locked on his master's. "P-Pegasus-sama! Masaka…!"

"We have to awaken Anzu."

"But it would cause total destruction of Heaven-!" Ryou looked really taken aback by his twin's reaction, lavender eyes wildly looking now at him to say something.

"And isn't that our main purpose??!" came the harsh reply.

"Many would die, my lord!! All angels would and some demons have to be sacrificed!! It's just not right to claim victory this way…!"

"Then what do you propose to do then, Yugi-sama?" Seto sadly challenged the boy diagonal from him. He knew of the boy's principles but in this case, if Hell's Savior isn't awakened in time, it was their race that was going to die.

"…but…"

"Enough."

"…"

"We have no choice on the matter. Now, as many of you might be wondering, how will we wake Her up when the last of the Ren clan member was banished to become mortal ages ago."

"Yami?" Bakura scoffed.

"Correct. If I didn't know any better, he is still alive and somewhere out there in a country called Japan."

"But what will we do with him, Pegasus-sama? He was robbed of his powers and immortality." Seto looked at him questioningly.

"That is why…" Pegasus turnd to Yugi and Ryou, "I will send the both of you to the mortal realm to search for Yami and I will give Yugi the power to give Yami back his shadow abilities."

"WHAT???!" Everyone screeched. Pegasus covered his ears before continuing with a smirk.

"As high school students of course."

TBC…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Ho hum… I'm off to type the next chap so c ya… actually, I was suppose to go on and on and on… but I just remembered the title so I'll save the next scenes for the 3rd chap, ne? Better stop here… 

Once again, read and review kudasai.

-Hirame-


End file.
